Falling for the Purge
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A Gravity Falls-The Purge crossover. During Time Traveler's Pig the twins accidentally ended up 10 years into the future during the Annual Purge
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I just saw the Purge last night (TH-6-6-13) and just had to slap GF in. As for how the twins got there, I just used otherrealwriter's idea of an accident with the Time Machine during Time Traveler's Pig. Dont yell at me. Anyways, enjoy (even though i have next to no idea where im going with this lol)**

"Ok, when are we?" Dipper crossed his arms in their new location in time. The twins were just fighting for the time machine when they were taken to this new location.

"Uh, Dipper" Mabel said with unease in her voice. The time machine-slash-tape measure looked a bit beaten up. The sparks had burnt the object black in a couple spots, and the lights in the buttons were blinking a bit unnaturally. Plus there was the heat.

"I don't think we should mess with it" Dipper said simply. She only nodded in agreement.

Looking around, the twins noticed that something was up with their surroundings. In front of just about every home were these blue flowers. The houses themselves locked up tight with steel doors standing guard. The night was eerily quiet, given no one else was outside. The night itself carried a certain sense of dread.

Without warning, gunshots rang out, stunning the twins quite a bit. Also without warning were Mabel's cries of pain. Her arm was bleeding quite badly. Before either twin could even process what was happening, a group of masked people could be seen; each having weapons in hand. They were running towards them, with one clear goal in mind: kill the twins.

After much running, they still hadnt lost their possible murderers. As the twins turned a corner, Dipper came up with a plan. True it was a classic move, but something had to be done.

"This way" Dipper pointed to an alley. The twins sharply turned there. Their pursuers just arriving notice that they arn't within eye shot. Quick to predict what they had done, the group of monsters looked in the same alley. Running and running and running, the group traveled down the maze of brick hallways, unaware of the twins clinging to the roof of the building via grappling hook.

"Phew, that was close" Mabel sighed. It was merely seconds before the twins agreed on calling the police.

"C'mon, c'mon" Dipper groaned once they were back on the ground, listening to the dial tone. Soon a voice came on.

"Yeah hello-" Mabel tried to ask for help. Instead of help they received a

"We're sorry, but all emergency numbers have been suspended for a twelve-hour-period. God bless America, a nation reborn. Stay safe"

"Seriously!? Why would anyone wanna do that!?" Dipper questioned the authorities of this timeline.

"Its tradition, mother fucker. Where have you been?" A deep gruff voice spoke. Right when Dipper turned to face this person, he got a good kick in the face.

A masked man who looked to be in his mid-twenties towered over the twins, big ass knife in hand. His shaggy black hair was stained and slightly stiffened by blood. So were his choice of clothing.

"Back off!" Mabel demanded, pointing her grappling hook at him threateningly. He just simply used the knife to quickly and roughly smack the weapon out of her hands; as well as leave a cut. He then directed his attention back to Dipper, his eyes then widening in realization behind the mask.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" he snickered evilly, aiming to slash at the kid. If it weren't for Dips guarding himself with a trashcan lid, well you get the idea.

Dipper was then quick to grab his own weapon: a random lead pipe laying around. This quickly became a classic little sword fight. After a few moments of slashing away at each other recklessly, the two guys were pressing their weapons against each other, trying to knock it out of the other's hand. The two fighters exchanged intimidating death glares at eachother, Dipper swearing at how familiar his eyes were.

Without warning Mabel came flying in. Leaping from the top of the dumpster, she landing square onto the man's back. The shock caused the two to slip; thus the man managed to wound Dipper's arm. However, the kid managed to quickly regain composure and slide the knife back to the man. The older guy still trying to shake the little girl away, his mask ended up getting a couple slices. Soon Mabel landed with a thud, the impact taking her breath away. Dipper was also knocked to the ground. The three taking a moment to process what had happened, what happened next was a true eye opener for the twins.

The sliced up mask fell apart flimsily, revealing the man's face. Dipper mentally kicked himself for not recognizing him, considering the rockstar black hair that framed his face and the blood stained skinny jeans. At 26 years old, Robbie V. Was attempting to kill the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

"R-Robbie!?" Was Dipper's initial reaction. The now aged rockstar just growled angrily. He was immediately swinging his weapon of choice at Dipper, ignoring Mabel completely.

"You! You ruined everything!" he shouted angrily at Dipper, recklessly slashing in his rage. Dipper did his best to dodge and block, but still got a few cuts.

"What do you mean man!? I haven't done anything!" the twelve year old yelled back. It was then their two weapons met, again the two guys trying to knock the other's out. Robbie just went silent for a few minutes, his mind calculating.

"I can undo it. All of it" he mutters to himself. The twins, coming from a time when the battle for Wendy's affections had yet to officially exist, we're beyond confused.

The battle continued, Robbie knocking the lead pipe out of Dipper's hand. Her brother being backed into a corner and defenseless, Mabel tried jumping Robbie once again. She was just tossed aside. Confident that victory was all his, Robbie had the most arrogant smirk in Gravity Falls history. He lifted his knife in the air while Dipper braced himself for the worst.

**BANG**

A deafening pow was heard. Dipper was pretty much trembling, wondering why he's still presumingly alive. Opening a single eye, he steals a glance at his almost murderer. Robbie collapsed, revealing the bullet hole in his head. I'd describe it some more, but then the ratings would have to be bumped up to M. All you need to know is that it's nasty.

"Told you to watch your back mother f**ker" a female voice spat with venom. Looking over, Dipper saw a woman in her mid-twenties. She held a gun pointed where Robbie was, the bullet hole smoking. Her attire was very simple, a dark hoodie and jeans. The hoodie was unzipped, revealing a simple green shirt. Her choice of footwear were these simple brown lumberjack boots. She lifted the gun to her mouth, her pale lips blowing away the smoke.

Mabel hid behind the woman, as revealed when she walked over to Robbie's corpse. The heavily bandaged woman kicked the dead body away, treating him like trash. "Sorry if he was bothering you. Robbie's always been such a d**k" she casually said, looking at the still cowering Dipper.

Before he had a chance to respond, noises can be heard. Gun shots and the voices of slaughterers echoed throughout the alleys, informing the woman that their current location wasn't safe. "We gotta go" she said simply, quickly climbing ontop the dumpster. Thanks to this woman being so tall, the boost from this dumpster granted her access to the roof of the building.

"C'mon" she hurried the twins. Mabel ran over, using her makeshift elevator: the grappling hook. The woman just smiled in amusement as she shouted "Grappling Hook!". "Don't leave me hangin" she urged to Dipper, a breeze going through her brilliant red hair. It was that moment Dipper's mind just clicked. Realizing the approaching danger, he grabbed Wendy's hand and allowed her too assist him in climbing too the roof.


End file.
